


Day 5; Kidge

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Bondage, Cock Rings, Digital Art, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masochism, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sadism, Shibari, Suspension, idk how to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Day 5 of Kinktober 2018.Prompt chosen: Sadism/Masochism





	Day 5; Kidge

Kinktober Day 5: ~~Feet~~ |  **Sadism/Masochism**  | ~~Feederism~~ | ~~Shotgunning~~

 


End file.
